Vehicles send and receive a wide variety of communication signals. The signals may be sent from other vehicles, infrastructure devices, mobile devices such as cell phones, key fobs, radio stations, etc. Remote areas do not always have the infrastructure to deliver signals to vehicles. While urban areas are more likely to have sufficient infrastructure, they often have many obstructions that prevent signals from reaching the vehicle. In addition, signals can interfere with one another if transmitted in similar frequency bands. Interference can also occur when too many devices and vehicles are attempting to communicate over the same network infrastructure.